


The Magic Shop

by val7cia



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, I don't know where I am going with this story, Just a cute story I think, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val7cia/pseuds/val7cia
Summary: The Magic Shop is a place where protagonists, the principal characters in a psychodramatic scene, might pursue something they wish to acquire or to give up.





	The Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story with a lot of meaning behind it. idk what else to say so enjoy.

The Magic Shop is a place where protagonists, the principal characters in a psychodramatic scene, might pursue something they wish to acquire or to give up.

It is funny how life throws the shittest of the shittest situations at the nicest of people; people who want to live, people who are finding their way through the most fucked up commodity given to mankind. I would like to think I am a nice person but thinking in this manner sounds like I am convincing myself and society that I am of good-nature; that I am kind. I do not like the word kind because sometimes you cannot, no, you must not be kind. Being kind in this world will just drive you deeper into insanity. That is what brought me here mentally; in a state of delirium. I just want to live my life. Is that so hard? It is mankind themselves who have placed a significance on the word ‘Life’. The world sees it as importance and something to not give up easily. Some crave death, some simply want to live. I feel both, I feel both to the point it could kill me. Internally, like a volcano ready to explode, it was absolutely timely how I am sat in this lonesome and unwelcoming park in the city I would love to call home. In front of me a candy shop I have never dared or even cared to enter. It is staring at me so sickeningly with its bright, illuminating lights screaming ‘Candies and treats sold at 30% off!’. 

30% off, huh. 

Seems tempting enough. 

Before standing up, I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a wrinkled $10 note. This is enough to get a couple of chocolate bars. 

I slowly made my way to the candy shop, breathing in harshly as I took my time to observe the streets. It was empty which was unusual due to the fact it was 6pm in the evening and it was a weekday. However, a group of prepubescent teenagers loitered the corner of the intersection smoking pot or most probably counterfeited mary jane bought with their lunch money. 

I snorted. Kids these days…

“Hey!” I smugly walked towards the bunch of children with the intention of ruining their evening.

One kids turned around and made eye contact with me. He was shorter in height compared to me, his eyes drooping and tinted pink. God, he was stoned. His actions were no better. It took a total of half a minute to adjust his posture and his band t-shirt that hung so loosely on his stance. He looked me up and down, took a drag out of his counterfeited weed he probably did not know was filled with 70% of rat poison and blew it against my face. He let out a pathetic laugh as his other friends, or shall I say minions did the same. He must be the leader of this fiasco of a gang. Seems more like a failed attempt of their parents signing them up for the weekly book club at the local community centre. I took a deep breath and let out a cough as I inhaled the revolting stench. It took awhile for me to regain my composure and then I smiled. 

“You’re probably going to die if you continue smoking that cheap shit.” I tilted my head and gave the child a pout in mockery. 

“Who the fuck are you? Fuck outta here.” the child spoke, voice sounding just exactly how I expected it to sound. 

Childlike, not on the far end of his puberty. He probably still had a growth spurt waiting on him. 

I fell into a fit of laughter, my whole body convulsing as I felt my stomach aching. It was not even that funny to be honest but in that moment, it really felt like it was the gag of the month. Something I ponder about when I am waiting for the invigilator to conclude an exam. It was that kind of situation. Or maybe because it was the only thing that seemed worthy enough to be hysterical about after the week I have had.

“Fuck you, kid. You’re gonna die sooner or later and when you’re on your last rat poison joint, you’ll be seeing my face and be thinking that shit, that psychotic bitch at the intersection was right all along.”

I paused then continued. “You better be getting home to your parents right now and stop using your lunch money and eat a sandwich, kid. You’re growing, not dying.”

I stepped forward and the boy took a step back clearly intimidated. I snatched the joint out of his hand and took a deep drag and threw the bud on the ground and crushed it with my sole. 

The boy stuttered as I ruffled his hair, maybe too much and grinned at him exhaling the smoke into his face and turned around making my way towards the candy store. 

Walking towards the shop was a process. The mary jane was beginning to take its effect making me feel dizzy and in need of some water to quench my thirst and rid of the taste of the poison.  
I approached the illuminating sign displaying the discounted rates of chocolates and treats and pushed the door handle to enter the store. A bell rang at the top corner of the door announcing my arrival into the store but no store owner seem to be in sight. I was instantly distracted by the hint of caramel mixed with artificial cherry flavouring as it entered my smell converge. It was almost as if I could taste it. I looked around at the rows and rows of sweet confection and immediately felt a surge of sugar rush in my limbs. Where should I start? The nearest aisle displayed different flavoured caramel chunks and I was sold. I licked my lips as I looked at the different options. One read, ‘Caramelnuttilicious’. 

“What a banal name.” I giggled to myself. 

I picked up a free sample of Caramelnuttilious which was basically just a caramel chunk with nuts embedded into it and sank my teeth into the sweet treat. 

I let out a deep exhale and smiled in joy at the taste of the piece of candy. I happily chewed on the caramel enjoying the smooth texture of the chunk and the grainy feel of almond, both blending well with each other. I finished the last bit of the caramel and decided to walk around the garish shop. 

Finally, after 10 minutes of an internal debate on whether I should get bars of chocolate like I initially planned or the caramel chunks, I decided to go with the latter. I made my way through the aisle towards the cashier but there was no one in sight. I pressed the bell at the cash register and still, no one responded. 

Getting annoyed, I called out, “Hello?”

Silence. 

My patience could not hold out any longer and decided to abandon the caramels and leave the store. I stomped my way through the same aisle again when a scratchy voice was heard behind me.

“Wait!”

I turned around to find an elderly man smiling at me. With his eyes crinkled and a huge grin lined his lips. He looked like he was using too much of his effort smiling like that. He had smile lines evident on his complexion and his hand gripping too tightly onto his walking stick but still he had that big smile still plastered on his face as if his body has not seen a day of aging. 

“Oh sorry, I thought there was no one here.” I quickly apologised and jogged back towards the cash register to complete my purchase of the caramels. 

I placed the crumpled $10 on the table and waited for the man to finish the transaction when he stood there not a single word or action said or done. 

“Uh, sir? I want to purchase these caramels.” I raised the bag of caramel chunks up and waved it in the air. 

I set the paper bag of caramels down on the table again when the old man spoke up.

“In exchange of this $10.” The old man held up the wrinkled note.

“You’ll be given these caramels.” he continued. 

‘Isn’t that self-explanatory?’ I thought to myself. 

I was about to open my mouth to speak and tell this man that I was not here for mind games and I just wanted some caramels when-

“In exchange of your fears, you’ll be given clarity of mind.” 

Okay, this dude is a complete psycho. I need to get out of here.

“Once you leave this shop, you’ll be granted peace. But first of all, I need your cooperation. Declare your consent and you shall leave in lucidity.” 

I folded my arms and gave the man a funny look. Clearly, this was some sort of sick joke. I just wanted some candy and this dude decided that today is a great fucking day to be witty. I snickered at him plainly and raised my brow. 

If this man really wanted an answer then so be it. 

“Alright. I agree I want some peace of mind. Give me this ‘peace’ you talk so highly about.” 

The man proceeded to take the wrinkled $10 from the table and passed me the caramels in return. 

Once again, the man gave that stupid wide grin as I turned around to exit the candy store into the world.


End file.
